Episode 4.2/User Reviews
*This is so far the highlight of Season 4, but that's not something that is bad to say as this is also an excellent episode in correlation to the entire series. The reintroduction of Duncan after his last appearance in Episode 1.4 is not only refreshing, but great as he adds humor to the episode with such lines as "There's hope for all of us" after finding out Connor and Abby are dating. Ciarán McMenamin as well shows in this episode that he is fully capable of replacing both Douglas Henshall and Jason Flemyng as the series' lead, as Matt is a lot more of an intriguing main protagonist than either Cutter or Quinn along with showing he is a general mix of the two, with this episode further showing his mysterious agenda with Gideon as well as exemplifying that he not only is well-read in his prehistoric creatures (mistaking Kaprosuchus with Anatosuchus is an honest mistake and a reference to the fact that both creatures were discovered in the same digsite), but shows he is well-trained as well. And the big, bad monstrosity known as Kaprosuchus itself had an excellent introduction and was well-animated. However, Jess continues to be a constant irritation and generally one of the worst parts of this season. Still, she does not get in the way of this episode achieving greatness. 8/10. Lemurwolf132 02:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) *I loved episode 2 because of the reappearance of Duncan which is cool because you know what happened to him. I hated Philip in the first episode but the character is starting to become good. The baby Kaprosuchus was ugly only problem. The thing wrong about the Kaprosuchus was how do they know what the whole Kaprosuchus looks like cause the skull has only been found yet, but i dont really care because it fit the part. Gideon is an ongoing mystery who is still freaking me out. Abby & Connor look fine now that the are in the present. Jess was so hot in this episode, a bit irritating. Becker & Jess look like the couple of the series but becker is more obsessed with guns than realising that Jess likes him. But an overall great storyline and action, my rating. 9/10. User:Olliebro 19:35 , January 5, 2011 (UTC) *One of the greatest Primeval episodes to date in my opinion. Again, the CGI was amazing and the Kaprosuchus looked fantastic. The appearence of Rex, Duncan and the Mammoth all add to the fantastic continuity of Primeval. I also really like Matt and Jess - I think they're characters are fantastic. Jess is funny because she is so girly and trusting. Phillip Burton is also starting to stand out as a character to watch. Gideon is annoying, but otherwise this was one of the best episodes purely because of the CGI, continuity, suspense and action. I'd rate it 9.5/10. Anomaly800 11:48, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *Awesome!!! The Kaprosuchus was just brilliant! Glad to see the return of Duncan, Rex and the Mammoth! Glad to see Connor got his Job back! 10/10 Kabilan29 11:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *Much better than the first episode. Duncan does add a couple of funny lines, but overall he wasn't that great. Kaprosuchus was really good too. As usual, Matt, Jess and Philip were rubbish. 6/10. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 13:16, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *Another great one. The creature is awesome, much better than the other terrestrial croc of the show (pristichampsus), and the structure of the episode, with investigations and chases, reminds me of the good ol' days when Cutter was still among us. The main focus is still the return of Abby and Connor, and how they reintegrate in our world, and that rocks. It's a shame that in the next episode this theme is completely forgotten: instead of that almost completely uninteresting, bland and annoyingly stupid story about Ethan and Emily, they could have focused the rest of the season on Abby and Connor's new life in our world again, and their interactions with the new cast (this would have also helped us to know the new characters better). after all, one year being chased by dinosaurs is not exactly something you forget in a couple of weeks. 9/10. Category:User Reviews